


Семейная легенда

by Emma_Frost



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost





	Семейная легенда

В роду Мориарти существовала давняя традиция. Все мужчины в семье носили имя Джеймс и становились либо математиками, либо гениями преступного мира. Но независимо от выбора, каждый из них погибал загадочным или трагическим образом.

Взять хотя бы прадедушку, Джеймса Мориарти, который упал в водопад незадолго до Первой мировой войны во время саммита европейских держав в Рейхенбахе. Как утверждалось в семейной легенде, он обладал и талантом ученого, и способностями бизнесмена, поэтому не только написал трактат о биноме Ньютона, но и заработал крупное состояние, организуя заказные убийства и скупая оружейные заводы по бросовой цене.  
Как он умудрился оставить после себя наследника, не совсем ясно. Всем было известно, что детям он предпочитал голубей, а женщинам -- мужчин, хотя в научном сообществе об этом предпочитали умалчивать.

Его сын, Джеймс Мориарти, в возрасте восемнадцати лет обнаружил в себе представителя ирландской нации и принялся бороться за независимость путем изготовления бомб и террористических актов. Он был женат на профессиональной революционерке, феминистке и поэтессе, которая родила ему сына и однажды попыталась застрелить премьер-министра, но промахнулась. Поскольку Джеймс был убит полицией в Дублине во время совершения очередного акта возмездия, его вдова сочеталась вторым браком с офицером британской армии и переехала в Лондон.

Ее сын, Джеймс Мориарти, вырос в доме отчима, полковника и баронета, поэтому терпеть не мог военных и выбрал карьеру профессора математики. И по еще одной семейной традиции влюбился в женщину с авантюрным складом ума. Его избранницей стала актриса драматического театра, которую он встретил в Париже во время научной конференции.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказала она, когда они прощались навсегда на кладбище Пер-Лашез возле могилы Шопена. - Но мы не можем быть вместе. Я сделаю тебя несчастным.  
Джеймс Мориарти погладил бороду и сказал:  
\- Не драматизируй.  
Она громко расхохоталась и на следующий день вышла за него замуж и уехала с ним в Оксфорд. Чтобы родить ему сына и через два года сбежать в неизвестном направлении с солдатом Иностранного легиона, который умел класть пять монет в стакан так, чтобы спиртное не выливалось.

Маленький Джимми совершенно не запомнил свою мать. Когда он спрашивал о ней у отца, тот поглаживал бороду, кряхтел, мялся, потом произносил растроганно:  
\- Ты так на нее похож, - и протирал толстые линзы своих очков мягкой фланелевой тряпочкой.  
Он читал Джимми на ночь Платона, Плутарха и Авла Геллия и стремился привить сыну возвышенную мораль и некоторое количество ненависти к офицерам древнеримской армии. Но Джимми более всего восхищался Цезарем, Нероном и Катоном Утическим, совершившим самоубийство по идейным соображениям.  
Глаза Джимми блестели, когда он рассказывал детям прислуги о пожаре в храме Артемиды Эфесской.  
\- Он так красиво горел! Огромный огонь! До самого неба!  
\- Однажды я тоже что-нибудь сожгу, - говорил он няне, пока она застегивала на нем матроску. - И тогда меня покажут по всем телевизорам на свете. Мама увидит меня и приедет. И тогда я...  
Поскольку в этот момент няня обычно засовывала ему в рот конфету или жевательную резинку, чтобы он молчал во время прогулки, никто так никогда и не узнал, что именно Джимми собирался сделать с мамой.  
Правда, конфета быстро заканчивалась, а резинку он легко проглатывал, поэтому каждая прогулка сопровождалась театральной импровизацией под названием "Джеймс Мориарти-младший хочет бульдога, автобус, очки как у вон того мальчика, мороженое, домой, в цирк, к маме, лежать на асфальте и кричать, полицейский шлем, покататься на пароходе Прямо Сейчас!"  
Во время одной из таких прогулок Джимми увидел нечто ослепительно прекрасное и поразившее его в самое сердце.  
\- Что это? - спросил он, разевая рот и становясь похожим на сову из своей любимой телепередачи.  
\- Это, Джимми, - ответила няня, - офицер британской армии.  
\- Хочу себе такого, - немедленно сказал Джимми.  
\- А какие у нас щечки! А какие у нас бровки! - приговаривала няня, стягивая с него курточку. - А как мы погуляли! А кому няня Мэри сейчас приготовит какавушку!  
Пятилетний Джимми смотрел на нее с отвращением. Во-первых, он терпеть не мог уменьшительно-ласкательные суффиксы, а во-вторых, умел снимать с себя одежду самостоятельно.

Отец плакал и гладил бороду, провожая его в Итон. Джим и Итон презирали друг друга два месяца, а потом он выкрал из директорского кабинета шелковую бумагу с гербом и печатью, подделал директорскую подпись и вернулся домой с сопроводительным письмом, в котором говорилось, что тонкой одухотворенной натуре юного Джеймса не место в такой казарме, как эта паршивая школа для будущих британских офицеров.

В возрасте восемнадцати лет Джеймс Мориарти обнаружил в себе не только тонкую одухотворенную натуру, но и представителя ирландской нации, поэтому поступил в дублинский Тринити-колледж, чтобы стать актером.  
Когда его принимали в театр, то спросили, какой псевдоним он хочет выбрать для сцены.  
\- Ричард Брук, - сказал он, вспоминая семейную легенду.

Fin


End file.
